


John Después De La Reichenback Fall

by Akasha_RC



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, POV: John Watson, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un One Shot de la vida de John cuando Sherlock cai de la azotea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Después De La Reichenback Fall

John Después De La Reichenback Fall

Disclaimer: Yo no soy ni la dueña de BBC Sherlock, ni de la historia. Todo pertenece a los productores de BBC Sherlock, y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 

John nunca supo que decir cuando Sherlock estaba deduciendo, y cuando estaba de impertinente. Pero ahora que no esta no sabía, si extrañaba a sus locuras o los experimentos que hacía a tal horas de la madrugada, lo único que si sabía es que lo extrañaba mucho a él, el ser humano que John conocía que era él.

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño, iba al hospital, y encontraba el cuerpo sangriento de Sherlock tirado en el suelo, y con una mano temblando trataba de sentir el pulso que ya sabía no estar en el cadáver que era una vez su amigo.

John siempre pensaba que iban a disfrutar de la compañía del uno a otro, pero esa alegría se destruyo el día que John miro a Sherlock caer de la azotea. Después de todo el siempre esperaba algo mas grandioso y con la cabeza en alto, no como todo sucedió con su nombre ensuciado, y con todos pensando que era fraude. 

John siempre sabia y siguiera pensando que su amigo era el hombre que el decía ser, y también sabía que era el humano, mas humano que el había conocido. Sherlock sería un arrogante idiota, pero nunca mentía, pero el que si tenía culpa en todo era el hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft.

Si Mycroft nunca le hubiera dicho nada a Moriarty de la juventud de Sherlock, y los defectos que hacían a Sherlock, entonces Moriarty nunca hubieran sabido como herirlo y no estuviese muerto ahora.

John POV:

Nunca le pude decir a Sherlock lo tanto que lo amaba, él era el mejor amigo que tenia, y todo por una estupidez está muerto, yo seguía creyendo en él hasta que yo muera, pero por ahora tendré que vivir en este lugar tan amargo sin él. El que hacía a Londres verse como un lugar de alegría y peligro, el hico que yo me pudiera despertar de la rutina que era mi vida. Le tengo tanto que agradecer, y nunca se lo podre decir.  
Cuando nos conocimos el supo todo sobre mi, y al final dijo que me busco en la red, pero yo no le creí lo último, siempre supe que él era un gran deductor. Lo había visto en una escena de crimen y vi por mis propios ojos que él era lo que decía.

 

Hace más de dos años que la caída de Sherlock paso, ya eh regresado al apartamento del famoso detective, 221B Baker Street, y la señora Hudson se ve más alegre de que por fin regrese, después de mi colapso, y que Mycroft tuvo que intervenir. Me quedaba en su gran mansión, y debes en cuando me quedaba en el apartamento de Lestrade, ya que a él lo suspendieron por unas semanas, por invitar a Sherlock que no era parte de la policía, a investigaciones.

Después de tres días, misteriosamente a la reportera Kitty, la arrestaron por pasarse una luz roja, y no pudo salir después de una semana, y tres mas días pasaron, y Lestrade regreso como DI. Lestrade no supo cómo es que su castigo fuese levantado, pero yo tengo idea que fue Mycroft, porque al jefe de Lestrade lo suspendieron, y lo transfirieron.

 

Pero cuando entre al apartamento, me di una gran sorpresa, que si no estuviese Mycroft detrás de mí, me hubiera pegado la cabeza con la puerta, cuando mis pies se sintieron como gelatina.  
Cuando sentí mis pies de nuevo, lo mire enfrente a mí con una cara de curiosidad, y preocupación. Me levante de los brazos de Mycroft, y di un paso así a delante, y después con la mano girando asía tras para mas fuerza, le di en el rostro.

 

“¡John, que te pasa, no estás feliz de verme!” dijo mientras se agarraba la cara.

Después de un momento de ver que le dolía, lo agarre en un brazo fuerte, y no supe come es de que comencé a llorar.

“Ya, ya John estoy aquí, no pasa nada, y solo quiero decir que lo siento.” Susurro mientras yo lloraba en sus brazos.

“¿Pero cómo...?” comencé a decir, cuando Mycroft me interrumpió.

“Yo te puedo decir,” comenzó Mycroft, “el tenia que desaparecer, y como Moriarty no iba a descansar a verlo morir, cumplimos con su deseo. Después Sherlock se fue en busca de los franco tiradores, que puso en cabeza de Lestrade, la señora Hudson, y en ti John. Y todos tenían que creeré lo muerto para poder vivir.” Concluyo Mycroft.

“¡Tú! ¿Tu sabias todo este tiempo que él no estaba muerto? ¡Y no me dijiste nada, y dejaste que pensaran que él era un fraude!” le grite a Mycroft.

“John te acabo de decir que nadie pudo saber que él estaba vivo. Y ya que se sabrá que él está vivo, todo se aclarara como un truco mas, y que Moriarty si existía, pero que Sherlock no mentía, y de eso me encargo yo, porque tengo los recursos que se necesitan para descreditar la teoría que Kitty izo junto con Jim Moriarty, y eso hará que ella vaya a prisión por fraude. Y yo siempre te decía que no hicieras a lado tu ultimo milagro, y tu milagro aquí está en frente de ti.” Dijo Mycroft.

“Sherlock, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, eres el mejor amigo que tengo, y el humano, más humano que eh conocido, y ahora si a donde vayas tu iré yo, así sea el infierno, o la muerte ahí estaré yo, porque creo que no soportaría otro de tus malditos trucos de vida o muerte.” Le dije dándole un último abrazo, y después de dar le uno a Mycroft también. 

Después de esa reunión, encontramos a Moran el ultimo franco tirador, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Lestrade también le dio un golpe, pero luego le dio una palmada en la espalda después de decirle, bienvenido otra vez a la vida de los vivos, y los sicopáticos.

Un mes después y todo regreso a la normalidad, como si su caída nunca paso.


End file.
